Tea and Blankets
by Roxanne Beaumont
Summary: Steve gets sick during his military training and an unexpected visitor drops by. Pre-serum Steve. Steve/Peggy. Oneshot. Character owned and credited to Stan Lee and Marvel.


**A/N:** This is my first story on FanFiction, so please review at the end for feedback!

_I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. All characters mentioned belong to and are credited to Stan Lee and Marvel._

* * *

**0800 HRS.**

Of course he got sick. Steve wasn't exactly a healthy person. His history of illness weakened his immune system. The conditions in the training camp weren't fit for for a 110-lb, asthmatic soldier. The other men weren't sanitary either.

Steve was curled up under the thin sheets of his cot. Chills, aches, fever ten-fold the ordinary. This is what he had to endure. His body was working feverishly to combat the sickness. Literally. Steve shivered, even though his forehead burned with a fury. Doctors had frequent trips to his barrack every hour or so. Steve was weak, even by his standards. He couldn't sit up without pains around his stomach. Talk without his head spinning. This flu was going around the camp for a while, and of course it hit Steve the hardest.

He pulled the sheets closer to him. It was summer, but the cool nights chilled him. The other guys in Steve's barrack weren't helping with his healing. They stayed up late; loud and boisterous. Steve groaned. He coughed harshly. He felt nauseous...

One of the medics just then stepped over the threshold, accompanied by Dr. Erskine. They worked their way to Steve's cot, creaking floorboards underneath them.

"How are you feeling, Steven?" Dr. Erskine asked. Steve shook his head, and closed his eyes as the medic took his temperature.

"Sorry to hear that. I hope you'll feel well." he said. The medic finished with Steve's temperature and started to coax him into swallowing a fever pill.

"Keep drinking fluids, and keep resting." she instructed. Steve nodded. He'd heard those instructions all day. He wished he was stronger. Could heal faster. He wished he could see Peggy...

"Well, Steven. We must get going. Hope you get get well." Dr. Erskine said. Steve watched his trench coat retreat out the door.

Steve lay in bed for a few minutes-or was it hours?- and daydreamed. Bored, he studied his barrack for the umpteenth time. A dozen cots on either side. Green shutters on the windows. Chests at the foot of each bed. Night tables next to each cot. Steve heard the yells, commands, and chatter outside of his window.

A soft breeze whispered through the open windows, and played on his face. It felt nice and refreshing, and cooled down his forehead somewhat. The whooshing and the rustling leaves slowly lulled him to sleep...

* * *

Steve woke up a few hours later, around lunchtime. He heard footsteps on the floorboards. It was Peggy. She was holding something in her hands.

"Hello, Steve." she greeted. Steve, with great difficulty, sat up. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, flattening it.

"Hello." he replied croaky. His head seemed to spin. He tried to hide his giddiness of her visit.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked quietly. Steve suddenly broke off in a coughing fit.

"I'll take that as a no." she joked as Steve stopped his fit.

Steve chuckled softly. "Yeah, that was... that was pretty accurate." He smiled. Now that he could see Peggy closer, she was holding a folded blanket.

Peggy smiled as well. "Well, I figured you were a bit chilly, so I brought you this." She placed the blanket in Steve's lap.

"Oh! Thank you, Peggy." Steve said gratefully. He unfolded it so it covered his legs.

"You're very welcome." Peggy replied, pleased. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay long. I need to go. Although I might drop by later, if that's alright."

"Yeah, it's okay. I understand." Steve nodded in reply. He was slightly disappointed that she had to leave.

"I hope you feel better soon." she wished. She left towards the door with one last smile. Steve's heart seemed to flutter a little in his chest... Yes, he did like her.

He started to doze off again, Peggy's blanket giving him warmth.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes around dinnertime. He felt slightly better after his rest. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. There was something on his nightstand. He scooted over on his bed to get a better look. It was a mug with a piece of paper underneath. He read it: _"Tea with honey. It will help. - Peggy."_

She brought him tea? Steve was disappointed he missed her visit. What did she d0 when she visited? Smile at his sleeping form? Laugh to herself on how weak he was? Feel disappointed in him? He wasn't sure. She was kind enough to help him out with his flu, though. That was what he knew for sure.

He sat up and reached over for the mug. Steve took a small sip of the tea. It wasn't piping hot, but it wasn't stone-cold either. Lukewarm. Steve guessed she must've visited recently. Not too long ago, otherwise the tea would be very cold.

He took another sip. It had a good balance of tea and honey. It warmed him from the inside. He silently thanked Peggy and drained the cup. Steve thought he felt better already.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reding my first story here! I would like it if you review it if you liked it or see something that could be improved. Thanks again!


End file.
